A Burning Flower
by karasu-umou
Summary: She was always by his side throughout the years, no matter what happened between them. Her smile could bring happiness to him and everyone else around her, but one night she disappeared without a trace. GinxOC
1. The First Encounter, Ichimaru Gin

**Hope you like the story. Please rate and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters in it.**

The reflection of the clouded moon could be seen in the waters below the two small figures. A bit of rain had started to pour slightly on the two younger shinigamis. Thunder roaring throughout the streets of Seireitei, but the two figures were used to them. Trees were slightly swaying by the light push of the winds and sudden jolt of electricity was heard. The younger of the two shinigamis began to speak. Wet raven hair framed her tiny face, as she began to turn her back on the boy.

"Wished I could've spent a bit more time with you. I could have even fallen in love with you but I have to leave. I'm sorry...Gin"

Eyes fluttered opened towards the shinning light, reflecting from the window. Slightly turning her head towards the clock on the dresser, she sighed at the time being shown.

'Noon already?'

Taking a slight glance at the sky, she took notice of the empty piece of blue. Not one cloud could be seen. The blazing sun shown upon her, as if she was its enemy. Staring back into the cloudless sky, she couldn't help but smile.

'It brings some memories ba-.'

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard downstairs in the training grounds. A small grin was formed on her lips. Quickly, grabbing her zanpaktou by its black and white woven hilt, she stepped out of bed and practically ran, excitedly, towards the training grounds.

When she got there, sand and dirt was scattered across the field. When the sand was somewhat cleared from her vision, she could spot a certain redhead, exhausted from over using too much reiatsu.

"Renji!" she shouted, waving an arm towards his direction.

Hearing the sound of the familiar voice, he slightly turned his head. At first he couldn't believe what his eyes were showing. Her black raven hair that was slightly above the chest was messed up in all directions. Deep brown honey eyes stared at him awkwardly because in the past few minutes they have been together, he hasn't spoken a word.

"Oi, Renji! Something wrong?" she asked.

A sudden burst of laughter erupted the scene.

"T-this is the first time I've seen your hair like th-."

A smack was heard. She had used her zanpaktou's hilt to whack Renji on the head. A giggle was heard a few seconds later because of a 'small' bump that was formed on his forehead.

"Hey! Why'd you do that for!?" he hissed.

"Then don't make fun of my ha-."

A strong, unfamiliar reitsu had appeared in Karakura Town. Quickly, facing the entrance she spotted Urahara and Yoruichi standing there.

"Yoruichi-san! Kisuke! Shouldn't you two be going towards the reitsu?"

"Heh, we just wanted to ask if you wanted to come along, just in case you're going to get bored." she replied, a slight smirk on her face.

A smile once again formed on her face. Gripping on the hilt of her zanpaktou, she reappeared right in front of the two previous taichos.

"Then we should get going. I'll see you later Renji!" she waved, disappearing along with the two ex-captains.

Sighing in thought of the last time he had seen her in battle. 'Be careful.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Set back a few months before Turn Back The Pendulum**

The sun poured down in Seireitei, for some it would mean they would have to wake up and start on their morning routines. Others, like a certain raven haired shinigami, didn't mind the usual morning wake up call. She was quite young for her age as a shinigami. It would usually take more than a few years to be accepted in the Gotei 13, but she made it in within a mere three months. Many was shocked by her age and doubted her powers. Soon after many of the students stopped talking to her and glared hatefully at her, as if she was a demon. Except for one.

Sitting under a fully blossomed sakura tree one early afternoon, a quiet sigh could be heard. In her mind she thought the sky was empty. No clouds. No birds. Not even even a speck of dirt. She slightly turn her tiny head towards her wrapped zanpaktou.

'The sky's sorta empty today, eh Oki?'

'**Ye-. Someones coming.'**

Quickly, zanpaktou in hand she turned towards the newly found reiatsu. She spotted a boy around her age a few meters away from her right, wearing the usual shinigami uniform. He had glossy silver hair, with a tint of violet that shined in the sun and a fox-like grin on his tiny face.

"Ya shouldn't release a lot of yer reiatsu, it'll cause ya trouble." he said, staring strait into her eyes.

"Gomen, didn't realize it was pouring out."

"Nah, it wasn't. I was just playin' with ya. I'm Ichimaru, Gin by the way. What's yers?"he asked.

"I'm... Shirōtōku, Hinoiri."she replied softly, gazing onto the now clouded sky. The fox-like boy tilted his head upward as well, taking in the breath taking sight. The clear blue sky had disappeared, being replaced with dark thunder clouds and heavy rain. Turning his head back towards the raven-haired, brown eyed girl he suddenly saw a small smile forming onto her lips. He then realized the wrapped zanpaktou in her tiny hands. It confused him a bit of how she can use a zanpaktou that was slightly taller than she was. The hilt of her zanpaktou was the only thing he could see, since the blade was wrapped up in a white bandage of some sort. The handle was a different color than the regular wooden brown, instead it was white. The handle was then woven in black. A few seconds later, she had shifted her weight off the soggy ground and walked towards him, stopping mid-way.

"Well, I have to get going to my squad. It was nice to meet you, Gin. Hope to see you again soon," she said with a smile, soon disappearing among the rain.

"Hope to see ya too, Hinoiri."


	2. The Fifth Division

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, or any of the characters in the story. Please rate and review!  
**

**Continuation from the last chapter: Set back a few months before Set Back The Pendulum**

"You're a strong girl, Hinoiri. Therefore, you hurt strain yourself," spoke a gentle sweet voice, wrapping bandages around her right arm.

"It was just training, Unohana-tachio. I'll be fine," I responded, adding a small smile.

During the mysterious encounter with Gin, I remembered telling him about me looking for my squad, but I really wasn't telling him the truth. Looking outside the window, I sighed. The bright sun had finally settled, being replaced by the glowing moon. The sound of crickets could be heard in a distance, while the breeze from the wind rustled the leaves in the trees.

"There, finished."

Shifting my gaze from the window towards my right arm, I began to lift myself off the uncomfortable bed. Grabbing my zanpaktou from the counter, I began to leave the fourth division.

"Hinoiri-san, on your way back do you mind taking these paper works to the fifth division?" asked Unohana, with a handful of papers in her hand.

"Of course not," I responded, heading out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow for more bandages."

The peaceful walk to the fifth division, took a while for me to get there. Unlike others, I had little time by myself to think. Finally, being able to have time to think, I began to remember the fox-like boy at the sakura tree earlier ago.

**'He was able to find your reiatsu so easily.'**

'I noticed too.'

**'Better keep on eye on that boy. He's not like others.'**

'I will.'

My eyes landed on the door with the fifth division kanji on it. Knocking on the door a few times, I waited for a response.

"Sosuke, can you get that for me!?"

Without further notice, the door opened revealing a tall man with matching brown hair and eyes. He wore a kind smile that could make any women fall for him.

"Ehh? Aren't you a bit young for a shimigami?"

Behind the man in front of me, stood the captain of the fifth division. He wore the usual shimigami robes, but also had the captain's coat on top. Long, strait blond hair could be seen, making him easily mistaken for a girl.

"I'm not 'too young' for a shimigami, Hirako-taicho. Just means I graduated from the academy earlier then others." I stated, smiling at the shocked captain.

"When did you graduate from the academy?"

"Three months," I stated, holding out three fingers.

"You hear that, Sosuke? Sooner or later, she's gonna replace you as lieutenant," joked the hazel eyed captain.

I turned my head towards the brown eyed lieutenant. He had his left arm behind his head, smiling.

"Um, would you like to come in?" asked the man known as Sosuke.

"I would like too, but I have to deliver these paperwork from Unohana-taicho to your division and then head back to my place," I confessed, handing him the paperwork.

"Before you go, may we please have your name?"

"I'm Shirotoku, Hinoiri."

"Well then Hinoiri-san, take care," he said, patting my head.

"See ya, Hinoiri," with a small wave, Hirako-taicho and Sosuke-san left the division's office to their rooms.

Shifting my body around towards the exit of the fifth division, I began walking. Taking in the sights as I walk, enjoying each piece of scenery as I pass, I couldn't but help stop and sit down on the moist wet grass. After a moment of silence, I suddenly felt a faint reitsu from behind. Turning around, I didn't see anyone, but the swaying trees in the background.

"Ain't ya cold out here?"

Sitting besides me, was the very same person from earlier. His silver glossy hair shinning in the mist of the moonlight, with the usual fox-like grin in place. Though, his facial expressions were a bit confusing.

"I'm okay. What about you?"

"Nah, I'm good," he responded, laying down on the grass. "Why are ya here in the first place?"

"Delivering paperwork to Hirako-taicho," I answered, turning my towards him."You?"

"I just wanted to see ya again," he said, staring into my brown eyes. "Ya just disappeared before I got to talk to ya a bit more."

"Heh, sorry about that. I had to go somewhere."

"Where to?" he asked, curiously.

"That's none of your concern, Gin-san."

"Well, I have to go. See ya later, Hinoiri," he said, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

I smile a bit realizing how he could make one smile and cause fear at the same time. A few minutes ago my body somehow shook at the slightest sight of him. The way he move or speak, made me fear him, but I wasn't like any ordinary shimigami. I could mask away my fear within myself that I instead showed happiness around him. **_'Keep an eye on that boy, he's not like others.'_** Her voice once again rang through my head. Standing on my two legs again, I began walking back towards my division. Thoughts of the conversation I had with Gin, ran through my head.

'Just who are you, Gin?'


	3. The Memory of Betrayal

**I'm so sorry of the lateness of this chapter. I hope this one will make up for it! Please rate and review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, or any of the characters in it.  
**

**The Memory of Betrayal **

_"Just who are you, Gin?"_

Blood.

Crimson blood was scattered around the area, covering a majority of moist dirt and tree trunks along with it. The night was clear from its troubles that day. Empty skies, while the only object seen was the glowing, bright moon that hovered the motionless bodies on the blood soaked ground. There were in total three figures that were hovering over the unmovable bodies. One a young boy that appears to be grinning, while the other two were holding on to their swords. Within the green swaying leaves in a nearby tree, a young girl sat there with eyes in disbelief, unable to believe of the sight strait ahead.

"You may show yourself now... my dear," a gentle voice spoke, making the girl's body froze in fear.

A body was then placed behind her back, making her unable to move. She was then carried gently in the arms of Kaname to be found in front of the lieutenant of the fifth division, Souske Aizen. Shifting her gaze, she had caught a pair of chocolate brown eyes, which were similar to her own. His features held a small smile, while his eyes showed of great power. A warm hand was then placed on top of her raven colored hair, ruffling the hair softly.

"You seem frighten, Hinoiri." he said smiling at the young girl in front of him. "But I can not do anything about this matter. Gin, finish her. She has seen too much."

"Hai, Aizen-taichio." he responded, turning his gaze towards the girl that was now alone. "Gomen, Hinoiri-chan."

A strong reiatsu suddenly appeared, swirling around the raven haired girl. Her eyes were covered in tears from all the pain and distrust, while her right arm was placed behind her back allowing her to have a firm handle on her sword. Her deep brown eyes were then locked with his, as she fully unleashed her sword.

"I should be saying sorry to you, Gin." She whispered, allowing him to catch a full view of her own sword. "Consume this wretched world, Okib-."

An arm had stopped her from unleashing her zanpaktou, making Hinoiri turn her head towards the newly arrived figure.

"U-urahara-taichio," she stuttered, relaxing a bit from the sight of her beloved captain.

Hearing the sound of her quiet voice, he shifted his gaze to find a pair of brown colored eyes. Releasing his grip on her right arm, he then placed himself in front of her in a protective state.

"Hinoiri-chan, please don't unleash your zanpaktou here," he stated, smiling warming at her. "I'll be there to protect you."

"Well, well...what an interesting guest," Aizen announced, slightly glaring at the newly arrived individuals. "What do you want...Urahara-taicho, Tuskabishi-kido taicho?"

"I'll kill them," Kaname suggested, placing a hand on the handle of his sword.

"No. It's fine."

"But-"

"Kaname," Aizen started, making Kaname stop. "I said **it's fine**."

"Hai! Please forgive me," he asked, kneeling down towards Aizen, as if he were a king.

"Ki-kisuke," a voice spoke, making both Urahara and Hinoiri to turn towards the broken sound. "Why did you come?...you fool."

'Hirako-taichou...'

"What's with that ugly mask?" Urahara joked, showing a bit of shock in his eyes.

"Is that all you can say?" he asked, turning his gaze towards Hinoiri. A hint of concern was in his eyes, unable to have the ability to shield her from the harm Aizen was causing her.

Urahara was scanning his eyes towards the motionless bodies on the ground, one being his own lieutenant. Most of the shinigamis that were laying still on the blood soaked ground were either a captain level or lieutenant. Hinoiri was shocked to see that they were transforming into hollows. Some masks on their face were broken and leaking blood onto the cold hard soil. Urahara turned his head, allowing him to face Aizen while Hinoiri was still placed behind his back.

"Lieutenant...Aizen," Urahara spoke, causing Hinoiri to step back a few inches because of his stern voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing in particular. As you can see, I just happen to discover the wounded members of the investigation squad and was trying to help them," he explained, catching a glimpse of the younger shinigami placing her hands behind her captain.

"...Why are you lying?" objected Urahara, placing his left arm on Hinoiri's back.

"Lying? Is there a problem with a lieutenant trying to help his injured captain?"

"These aren't wounds..." a cracked voice spoke, causing the conscious shinigamis to turn towards the girl behind Urahara's back. "This is... _**hollowfiction**_."

A smile was then graced upon Aizen's lips, eyes staring into chocolate colored ones.

"You're just the sort of girl I thought you were... Hinoiri." he stated, turning his back around and started to walk. "I'm glad you came here tonight. Let's go Gin. Kaname."

"Wa-"

"Please get out of the way, Urahara. Hinoiri," Tuskabishi shouted. "Hado 88!"

"Bakudo 81. '_Danku_'," Aizen said, allowing both flashes of light to corrupt into each other. A powerful gust of air was felt, sending tree branches far beyond its reach, away from its previous spot.

"...Impossible...a lieutenant stopped my kido with the forbidden 'Danku'?!" Tuskabishi breathed, turning towards the two figures. "I'm sorry. I appears that I let them get away."

"Hirako!!"

"We can talk about them later, Urahara. Right now we need to treat Hirako and the others!"

"We can't treat them here!" Hinoiri hollered, facing her captain.

"Urahara, you and Hinoiri appear to know about this _'_hollowfication', while I have never heard of it before...if so you two must know how to deal with it. Am I correct?" Tuskabishi asked, looking into the eyes of the young shinigami.

"I do, but it's a gamble."

"It's better than nothing, Urahara-taichou!" Hinoiri exclaimed, grabbing a hold onto his hands. "We have to save them!"

"I'll take these eight to the 12th division quarters just as they are. You should be able to save them there with the equipment there!"

"...But how?" Urahara asked.

"I'll use '**Jikan Teishi**' and '**Kukan Teni**'. Both forbidden techniques. So I beg you two to close your eyes and cover your ears for a moment!"

* * *

The bright glowing moon was hovering over two young shinigamis, reflecting their reflection upon the waters beneath them. The wind was swaying the trees around the two figures, while it was gently swaying the raven hair of a young girl. Glossy silver hair was framing the other shinigami's face, while the other was framed with raven colored hair. Her back was against the silver haired boy, while her eyes were lowered staring at the cold ground. Her right arm was gently holding onto her zanpaktou, while her left was holding onto a silver colored, butterfly shaped hair clip that he had given her as a gift.

"Where are ya headed to, Hinoiri-chan?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm leaving Soul Society... for a while," she whispered, turning towards the glossy haired shinigami. "I can't stand...**_it_** anymore."

"I'm sorry, Hinoiri. For putting you through this pain," he confessed, staring at her back.

Quickly, turning around to face the boy, eyes filled with tears, she stared at him.

"I could have fallen in love with you, Gin but after that night I can't seem to think strait!" she sobbed, turning back around to an opening that suddenly was placed there. "I'm...sorry."

After disappearing into the opening, Gin shifted his gaze towards the brightly, colored moon.

"I'm going to miss you, Hinoiri-chan..."

* * *

_These were the only memories that I seem to remember when I was younger. Something is blocking the gap between the two memories and tomorrow I'm going to figure out why... when I return to Soul Society._

_

* * *

_**Please rate and review! Thanks for reading!**_  
_


	4. Meeting Kurosaki, Ichigo

**Hey I'm back with another chapter this week. I give you guys my thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any or it's characters in the manga/anime.**

**Kurosaki, Ichigo. The human who saved my life.  
**

_I remember that day. My first day at a human school, Karakura High School__. The day I also meet my hero, the one who protected me from harm. His name was Kurosaki, Ichigo._

_

* * *

_

The bright, morning sun shined through the dusty window, causing the ray of light to be placed on a pair of closed eyes. Once contact was made, the sleeping figure slightly stirred, trying to find a more suitable position on the cramped mattress.

"Hinoiri-chaaan! It's time to wake up for your first day in school!" a voiced called happily, only to hear a groan in response.

Opening a small crack in her eyes, she remembered the deal she made to him a few days ago.

***

"Why did you apply me to a human school, Urahara!" she shouted, banging a fist on the table, while holding a grey colored uniform in the other hand.

"Well...I thought that you would like meeting other people around your age," he said, with a fan covering his face from view. After a few seconds of silence, he stood up and stared in to her brown colored eyes. "How about this? You attend Karakura High School for one month, and if you don't like it, then you don't have to work for a year."

A quiet sigh was heard throughout the silence. She stared at him for a brief moment, then turned around and opened the door.

"I may look their age, but you surely know that I'm not."

***

Walking towards the front door, fully dressed in the required uniform, she had passed by Urahara eating a bowl of rice, with a few grains on the side of his mouth.

"I'll see you all later."

Walking through the halls of Karakura High School, Hinoiri found out that the school was decent and crowded with students, all wearing the identical uniform. A few stole glances her way, whistling a few moments later to earn her attention. The bell had finally rang, in an instant the once crowded area was now deserted. She slipped her right arm into her pocket to find a certain slip of paper, containing her class information. Walking towards her assigned class, she opened the door.

"Ahh, you must be the new student. Am I correct?" a woman wearing glasses, slightly in her mid-twenties asked.

"Hai, my name is Shirotoku, Hinoiri," she responded, slightly bowing.

"Okay then, Hinoiri-san. You'll be sitting in front of Kurosaki's desk by the back," she stated, pointing her clipboard towards the back.

"Hai," Hinoiri said, proceeding to walk towards the back.

Quietly, sitting down she rested her left cheek against her hand, finally noticing that the seat in front of her's was empty. Sighing silently, she had a feeling it would be a long day ahead of her.

The walk back, had felt a bit odd for her. Feeling a presence behind her, she then stopped mid in her tracks and turned around. A man in his late twenties wearing a stained white t-shirt, blue, ripped pants, and in total three piercings on his face was about five meters away from her. She took a quick glance towards his left hand, which contained an empty beer glass, that she assumed he drank and was now drunk.

"What'sa pretty gal like you doin' here in the streets?" he slurred, wobbling his way towards her, breaking the bottom part of the glass bottle in process.

'What should I do? I can't release my power here, it'll cause too much trouble.' she thought backing away from the drunken man.

"Com'on now. You're wastin' time walkin' a-"

Hinoiri looked up ahead to see the drunken man on the floor, with a deep bruise on his head and a foot? Looking upwards, she saw her savor. He had blond strawberry hair that stuck out several places on his head and brown colored eyes, similar to hers. To a regular person, he might look scary in a way, but to Hinoiri he seemed... different. She had noticed his oddly high reiatsu from the beginning, but had thought it was from a shinigami. Shaking her opinions away, she had decided to stick to one choice. Her hero.

"Oi, you okay?" he asked, lifting his foot of the man's head and proceeding to walk towards her.

"I'm fine now, thanks," she responded, picking up her silver colored hair clip that was on the ground. "Well, I have to get go-

"I'll walk you," he stated, walking towards her. "Don't want that happening again."

Smiling at his kindness, she walked besides him.

"You have a name, boy?" she asked, continuing to walk.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo. Not 'boy'," he replied casually. "Your name?"

"Shirotoko, Hinoiri," she said, then realized something. "Oi, by any chance do you go to Karakura High School?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I sit in front of you in class," she responded, then stopped walking in front of 'Urahara's Shōten'. "Well this is my stop. Thanks for your help, Ichigo."

"Yeah, whatever. I'll see you tomorrow, Hinoiri," he spoke, walking off with his arms behind his head.

Walking inside, she noticed that Urahara and the others were out. Stepping inside her room, she rested her body against the mattress, arms as pillows.

'This might be interesting after all.'

***

During the past few months Ichigo and Hinoiri had been spending a majority of their time together. Mornings, they hang around at school and during evenings they usually take a stroll through the crowded streets, talking about various of things. One day, she had noticed the sudden change about him and his 'reiatsu'. Shaking her head, with a small smirk on her lips, she realized that he had become a shinigami that last night, but decided not to ask him about it.

'He became a shingami, but he still doesn't know that I am as well.'

A few months later, a fellow student of their class, Kuchiki, Rukia had suddenly vanished and the students there hadn't seem to notice. Ichigo had told her that he'll be gone during the whole summer and might not be back in time for her birthday, so he decided to give her gift early. Opening the small rectangular package, she saw a blue colored hair clip, that look similar to the one Gin had given her.

"The one you had was breaking, so I got you another one," he said, walking off towards the direction of his house.

Hinoiri stared at the blue colored hair clip and smiled. Turning around to walk towards her place, she couldn't help but wonder if she should go back to Soul Society as well. Sighing in frustration, she decided on an answer.

* * *

"You should know very well kid. If you lose, then you'll never return," a voice stated, causing the hidden figure to shake her head.

'Never would have thought Yorichi's going with them.'

"Are you going along with them, Hinoiri-chan?" Urahara asked, making the others turn their head towards her direction.

Smiling at the troubles the humans might cause, she reappeared in front of the crowd. "Yep."

"Ehhhhh! Hinoiri how'd you get here?!" Ichigo yelled, surprisingly.

Smirking at the teenage boy, she simply walked inside the portal. "I'm a shinigami, just like you."

"What! How come you never told m-! Hey wait up!" he said, running inside the portal as well, along with the others.

* * *

_Starting today, I'm going back to Soul Society to find the answers to my problem and see how everyone's doing, especially to Aizen and Gin._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review!**


End file.
